dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Enigmafyv/Improvements for Dragon's Dogma 2
__TOC__ Summary As I've been thoroughly enjoying Dragon's Dogma, there are quite a bit of problems with the game. The game feels rushed and there are certain aspects of the game that could have used more polish. Speaking with my brother, who's an avid Monster Hunter fan, he informed me that he's sort of under the impression that Dragon's Dogma was the Monster Hunter that was supposed to release for the PS3 but was scrapped. This is just an opinion of his. I can honestly say that it feels like it since there are many aspects of this game that come from the MH lineage. While I do really like Dragon's Dogma, I think there's a ton of room for improvement. The following items are a list of suggested improvements Capcom could make to make this game oh so much better, not that it's horrible. Remember, I do like this game. :) This list isn't comprehensive. I'm writing these items as I think of them or as I talk to my friends who also play the game and they too have gripes about the current game. This list is meant to be a set of improvements for the next game. I will continue updating this blog as time permits. Gathering Tedious as hell!!! * Be able to gather all items in one fell swoop. This could be performed by holding down the gather button. This is especially needed at the Springwells. (i.e. >>>Springwells<<<, Stumps, bushes, etc...) This takes for ever! UI Cumbersome, much! * The menu system needs improvement when going between screens. Make use of the shoulder buttons to go between the inventory and equipment pages. * Move between the 'Deposit' and 'Withdrawal' screens without having to back out of each. * Move between the 'Sell' and 'Buy' screens without having to back out of each. * When selecting a number of items, move quicker or slower depending on how far you move the analog controller instead of gradually getting quicker. I've overshot my target number numerous times as it got ungodly quick so I had to click one by one once I got closer to my target number. * When you buy items, we'd like to see the stats for all levels (0-3, +Dragonforged (DF) (maybe)) at the same time instead of moving between the menus. This way when comparing items that we have versus what we want to buy, we can see whether the purchase is worth it. It takes a lot of time to cross-compare whether a new level 0 item is almost as good as a level 3 or DF item, you may already have and are comparing to. This is a sticking point mainly because with any new item, if you don't have all the materials to enhance it to a level 1-3 (or DF), you don't know how good that item is in comparison to the best item you currently carry/are equipped with. (I hope that makes sense.) * Be able to compare all items at any time, not just from the blacksmith. This is overly time consuming to pull stuff out of the "bank" (the Inns inventory) to bring them to the vendor to find out how they compare only to put them back. If anything, still make this a challenge in that you have to do it at least once so you have the knowledge, but from there after you can view it from anywhere like your inventory or "bank". * This kind of goes with the bullet above, but why do we have to hold every item we want to compare? Why not give the ability to compare from the "bank" without having to load up each and every item. Save System While I think the save system as a unique aspect to the game, ensuring that the moves you make are semi-permanent, it is way too long. * Improve the speed at which saves occur. When I try to stay at an Inn numerous times, this take about 1 minute per three stays. Items * Items feel like they're under this category for me. I don't use 98% of the items in my inventory. * Be able to see the description of items from any screen. This is a major point of contention when in the Combine screen. You combine two items to create a different item, but you don't know that the hell the made item does. So if you already have one of those items, you have to back all the way out of the menu to go to the 'Withdrawal' screen, to find the item to see what its description is. Even if you don't have one of the items and you're making one for the first time, it would be nice to see what the description is after you've made it so you know what that item does. What's more, you don't know whether the item your making is a Curable, Tool, Material, etc, so you have to scan each subsection to figure out where its at before finding out what it does. Pawns Not bad, just wish they were slightly smarter. * Be able to choose which boon/affinity you prefer in the event you have two pawns with different elements this way you can specify which one you'd rather have. This can be taken one step further to say in what order you want the pawns to cast/use skills. A similar game to Dragon's Dogma is Bioware's Dragon Age. In Dragon Age you could specify when your companion would cast a type of spell. So when you are low on health, you could specify at 25%, 50% or 75% of your total health when to cast a heal/use a heal potion. * As time passes, and less and less people play this game, Capcom has made it almost impossible for new people at earlier levels to rent anyone else's pawns because most of them will be so high up that they wont have the Riftcrystals to afford them. This is limiting the longevity of the play. * Give the pawns the ability to use all items instead of just curatives. Specifically, the ability to use tomes, grimoires, periapts, etc.. Questing The questing felt unfinished in many areas. * Make the people (NPCs) who have been involved in quests finish out what they're going to do. Selene said that there's something she will be doing "later" but even in post-game she said the same thing. (Will follow up with specifics later) * I never knew when I should talk to some people and I knew all too much when I needed to talk to others. (e.g. With Quina, I didn't know when to go back to her after she gave me the flower and I showed it to the Priest. I'll elaborate on this more later.) I was reminded again and again about different things I needed to do for any particular quest I already had in my list. * Quests are inconsistent, so make them more consistent. The quest in particular I'm thinking of is Trials and Tribulations. A buddy of mine and I both have come at this quest the same way but the outcome has been different for both of us. It seems that there's a random number generator that determines the outcome, not the fact that you collect enough items to persuade the outcome one way or the other. * Certain quests are so absurdly hidden that you never know they could exist. Specific quest I'm thinking of is Search Party. * Either make the dialog more conclusive, or finish out the quest. The impression many have gotten throughout the game is that certain NPCs, Mercedes specifically, will return at some point in time. I personally haven't seen her return, but there is a lot of unknowns that I've experienced in this game, that also seem to be different for everyone. * Affinity * The ring should only be given to one person. It :binds" them to you. There shouldn't be a way for the affinity gained by the ring and then overwritten by gaining affinity elsewhere. * Affinity should not have a maximum capacity (i.e. 100%). It should be able to continue to grow over time. This is a particular sticky point with who your love interest is at the end of the game. There's speculation that who ever you have gained max affinity with by the time you face the dragon becomes your love interest (LI). This has been debunked tho since a friend of mine has gained max affinity with a particular NPC, which was the last NPC he had contact with, by the time he faced the dragon and that NPC wasn't his LI. A major point to take from this is, if you're trying to influence the game so you have a particular LI, you don't have to waste time lowering your affinity with the masses of NPCs before facing the Dragon. Camera ZOMG!!!! * Fix the camera. It's sooooo difficult to fight the UR Dragon when on top of him. Half the time I can't tell which direction I'm moving on him. * When climbing on something, if the 'something' is bigger than your average bear, let the camera pull back and be more free roaming. The camera always felt like it was stuck on the floor, especially fighting the UR Dragon. Playable with Friends (A.K.A. CO-OP) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSE! * Make the game co-op so you and 3 other buddies can play together when you feel like it. A little back story about this: Before I knew about this game, my brother informed me it was coming out. He was up selling it big time!!! He kept saying, "Dude! You gotta get this game. I'm getting it. It's like Monster Hunter!" Of course we both were excited after looking it over online, but what we didn't realize at the time was there was no co-op. So we both went to our local store to buy the game and didn't even pay attention to anything but wanting to jump in the game and start rocking it co-op. My brother got it a day before me and we jumped on the phone trying to coordinate starting the game together. After fumbling through the menus we both were stumped. I looked at the book and the packaging and low and behold, there it was, "1 player." My brother's heart skipped a beat. He was sure we'd both be playing the game together and this was a huge set back for him. He really wanted to play Monster Hunter together and this was the next best thing, or so we both thought. Well to cut a long story short, he would go on to play it for the remainder of the week and be all but through with it. However, I've continued to play through it several times and I still love it. I just wished that he and I could have played the game together. Unnecessary * With all the social networking that's going on in the world today, I don't feel this game needs to be put in that light. I'm happy playing this game without advertising it to the world. I love games but I don't like to plaster a huge "NERD" sign on my online identity. So I could go without the social networking aspect of the game. For those of you that don't know what I'm talking about, you can take screenshots in the game and post them on your Facebook or Twitter accounts. I can say I've only posted one picture on Facebook to see how easy/hard it was and it wasn't horrible, but that was enough for me. * See the first bullet point under Items. Category:Blog posts